Blueflame
by Blueflame133
Summary: This is a story of how one femme goes from gladiator to a warrior in the decepticon uprising. What challenges will she face and will she survive to see the end of the bloody war? I do Not own Transformers I only own my OC Blueflame. KatyGibbs owns Scarlet.
1. Chapter 1

The pits of Kaon always had a rank smell in the morning. Rust and the spilled Energon. Energon from those who had only barely managed to survive their battles the day or night before. It was a terrible smell.. but one most of us here had to live with. Those who were to poor to afford food. Those put down by the upper class in Iacon. This was how we lived just to survive. Even then.. only a few of us could really make it in the pits anyway..

I open my eyes and sat up in my cot. It was early, very early. No fights had started yet today. But in only a few short hours that would all change. The arena would be packed. Cheering fans throwing their credits at a favored victor. Betting on who would win, and who would die. That's how it worked around here. I swung my legs over the side of my cot and pulled myself to my feet. Hopefully if survived today I could upgrade my armor. The flames of my paint job had faded from their electric blue to an awful looking light blue affair, and the black that made of the majority of my armors coloring was a rusted grey. It would be hard getting sponsors looking like this.

I trudge from the main lodging room to the grub hall where the few non-fighting and non-medical bots in the pits made their credits.

"Primus sake Blueflame, you look like utter shit!" A familiar husky voice chuckles.

I growl and roll my eyes. "Fuck you too Hook"

"Hey now! That's no way to treat and old friend now is it Flamey?" The old medic asks trying to pull sympathy from me.

I huff and slam my credits down on the counter, and order a high grade before going to sit with Hook.

"Good Morning.." I grumble at him before taking a swig of my drink.

"Better but you are still not sounding all to friendly" Hook persists.

I sigh and shoot him a dirty glare.

"You have a match today don't you kid?" Hook asks softly.

"I'm not a damn kid hook!" I snarl back.

"Blueflame you are 18.. you may not be a kid but you aren't an adult either.. who is your opponent today.."

"Some newbie who doesn't know what he is getting himself into.. Shadow something.." I mutter into my cup.

"Even so don't let your guard down.. I'm not ready to bury you yet kid.." Hook whispers.

"Don't get all sentimental on me old mech.."

Hook huffs irritated with me. But I could see the small amount of pain that was welling in his blood red optics. I had been in the pits since my 15th year. I was granted my freedom from slavery when my master a rich mech in Iacon died. Even with this new found freedom only those born in or around Iacon got anywhere on Cybertron. Blue optics got you the world. Anything else got you poverty and I was no exception. When I was released into Kaon the only way I could make credits was by working in the pits. So, at 15 I started my career as a Gladiator, and that's when I met Hook. Even though he was MediBot he taught me the ropes and helped to keep me alive these past three years. I suppose he was kinda like a father to me. More so than my real father whoever that was.

"Just... stay safe Flame.. Ive got an off feeling in my spark about today" Hook whispers to me.

I finish off my high grade before looking over to him.

"Ill do my best.. old friend.." I whisper before flashing a small half hearted smile. Hook only sighs as I stand up from the table and leave.

My big match today was at noon and it was only eight now. That meant it was time to get some practicing in. I may be fighting a newbie today but that was no reason to slack off and accidentally get myself killed right?


	2. Chapter 2

Practice had been hell as usual. But what else was there to do before a match. It was about eleven now, and I had only an hour until it was time for me to face this Shadow mech.

As the minutes ticked away I began to get an off feeling in my spark.. Like what Hook had earlier this morning. I make my way through the pits to my ready room to check the stats and how bots were betting. That's... when I knew something was truly wrong. All votes were in the newbie.. and in my room his name was not displayed in his side of the bored. This was bad... this only happened when.. they want to keep an opponent secret.. My spark sunk down to the lowest part of its chamber. This had never happened to me before but I had heard stories of it.

Those of us who managed to do.. well in the pits for a long period of time would occasionally be given... Blind battles. We would be given a fake name for who our opponent was, and often the stakes were higher than the somewhat honorary death of a Gladiator. Loss could mean slavery, torture, dismemberment.. anything really. This was done to show that no one was safe in the pits. Not even those of us who did well. The only bot to never lose a match and make his way out was Megatronus. I hoped that I could maybe make it out like he did... but it appeared that I would either die today.. or much worse would happen.

#################################################################################################

It was time.. I would finally be finding out who my mystery opponent would be. Whose hands would ruin or end my life. I stared at the wall until I was given the green light to walk out into the arena. Femmes and mechs cheered as I exited but not as loud as they usually did. They were waiting on my opponent. I look around a bit breathing in the cold, musty Kaonian air. I suppose it was not going to be a bad day to die. If dying was what I would reiceve.

My spark was pounding. The mech in the pressbox was about to announce the mech I would be fighting today.

Everything went dark when I heard his name. It was all over.. I would not be dying today.. I would be losing my freedom.. to a scoundrel. A mech who could have any femme wrapped around his finger with only one word. A mech who had me wrapped around his finger when I was only 16 and he 22.

I stumble back a bit, and try to.. recuperate before looking to the mech. Tarn... I breath heavily as I look to him. Mechs and femmes alike went wild in the crowd. They wanted to see all the things he would do to me. This was not just going to be a fight... there was going to be nothing short of sexual tension. I did my best to hold in my shouts of anger as the announcer begins to read off what exactly would befall the loser of this fight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! In this special Gladiator match between Blueflame and Tarn... the loser will be given to the winner of this match for whatever purposed the winner chooses!" Shouts the announcer causing a huge uproar of cheers from the crowd. Cheers for Tarn that is..

Yes... this was in fact much much worse than dying could have ever been. A personal slave to Tarn. The things he would use me for.. the thought of it made me want to vomit. I had been on his bernth once before and it was not a place I ever wanted to go back to. But winning this match.. was not something I would be able to do.

I look up to Tarn a dark smirk on his face, and lust showing clearly in his scarlet eyes.

"Don't be afraid love... Once you are mine again.. ill be gentle.. well.. not too gentle" Tarn purrs causing an uproar from the femmes in the crowd. I shudder and force myself to keep a strong face. I might lose this battle... but I would NOT go down without a fight. I didn't give up. Tarn would not take me as easily as he thought he would.

"Tarn and Blueflame. This is a strictly non weapons fight! You will not. I repeat will not be finding any weapons around the pits as you would in a usual match. This match begins in three... two... one... FIGHT!"


End file.
